The present invention relates to protective wall structures, and particularly to wall structures having a high resistance to blast and fragments such as are used in bomb shelters and the like.
Reinforced concrete is commonly used in making such protective wall structures, but because of the low tensile strength of concrete, its low ability to absorb energy, and its tendency to crumble upon impact, such reinforced concrete walls are usually made extremely thick, in the order of 40-60 cm. Another type of protective wall has been devised, commonly called a "lacing steel" wall, including concrete reinforced with a lacing steel secured to the reinforcement rods. However, such a protective wall is extremely costly to produce; moreover, it does not have a high resistance to fragments.